


Blue

by Murataku



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murataku/pseuds/Murataku
Summary: The Dark Chi Enforcers chat in their downtime. Or what passes for it, anyway.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing is about as aimless as they come. But I had fun writing it. Enjoy!

Look straight ahead. Blue. Look left. More blue. Look right. Yet MORE Blue. Look in pretty much any direction possible for a humanoid to look in and a few that aren't. B-L-U-E.

If he ever got his life back, Finn decided, he was never touching the stupid colour again. It hadn’t made its way into his wardrobe much before, but it certainly wasn’t getting anywhere near it now.

Of course, not everybody saw it that way.

"It's kinda pretty in here, isn't it?"

Finn twisted around to glare at his dim companion, noticing as he did so that he'd gotten far too good at moving around while floating in a near-featureless void for his liking. He was going to have to work on that. Or not work on it. Or...whatever. He couldn't be bothered thinking about it that hard.

"Shut up, Ratso."

The larger Enforcer looked offended. "Hey! I think it's pretty! You wanna look at pink or something for the rest of forev-Ow!" He turned around to swipe at the pair of orange sunglasses that had just collided with his head. At quite a speed, too. "Whaaat?"

Rubbing his eyes, Finn reached out and snagged the glasses that were slowly floating away.

He didn't really know how big the place was. The problem was that there was no wind or even ai-(No, there was air, had to be air, geez that was close).

Take two...

The problem was that there was no wind to tell you if you were really moving or not, no points of reference apart from the other two to tell you how far you'd gone. It was more or less impossible to tell how big the place really was and how far a little pair of orange sunglasses, for example, could fly before you reached them and how hard to see they'd be and therefore retrieve before Mr Ponytail had a hissyfit. Hell, for all they knew there _were_ no walls, just _blue_ stretching on into forever. Finn really didn't want to experiment.

Shades now safely secured before they became a tiny speck on the horizon (which, presumably, Finn wouldn't be able to see what with Chow scratching his eyes out and all because the little titch was obviously in a mood), Finn let himself float idly for a moment or two. Or three. Four, five sixsevenawscrewitTEN.

"Get some sleep, never know when D Master's gonna summon us so he's got someone to yell at." Finn tossed the sunglasses back to Chow, hoping the move looked as cool as he dressed (very), instead of as cool as he felt (not at all). Chow grabbed them and shoved them back on, seemingly pacified.

And then Ratso opened his big, stupid mouth.

"But we don't sl-"

"Can it, Ratso!" That had been the both of them, that time.

“But we _don’t_!”

That was true, and all. They could wear out, kinda, and they could sure get hurt, but that was about it as far as actual human characteristics that could be applied to them went at this point.

But that didn’t mean Finn was in any mood to _admit_ that kind of thing. No, no way, that way madness lies.

“Then lie back and shut your eyes and don’t talk for a while.”

Seriously, it was for the best. Screw Chow, if Ratso kept going the way he was going and saying all the true stuff that nobody needed to hear, Finn was probably gonna choke the life out of the big lug himself before the little guy got his claws anywhere close. And then where would they be?

Now _there_ was a question. Finn wasn’t really sure what would happen if one of them “died” while in the Big Blue Waiting Room. Would they poof out into the real world? It would be kinda funny if the way out of this was to kill yourself off.

Probably no such luck, though.

“Come to think of it, how long have we been in here this time?”

Oh, for the love of-

“Aren’t you wearing a watch?”

Thank you, Chow.

“No, it went poof with the rest of my stuff. And anyway, would time even pass at the same rate in here as it does out there?”

Good question.

No, actually, bad question, but it wasn’t like Finn hadn’t been wondering that himself. With no clock it wasn’t exactly easy to keep track of time between jobs. Could be seconds, could be days, who knew. Not that it mattered much. The wait went by whether they liked it or not, and once they got out it was always back to Home Sweet Hell sooner or later anyway. So why count?

“Maybe it doesn’t matter. Maybe he’s just gonna leave us in here.”

Payback, courtesy of Chow who had wafted over and was smirking at Ratso. Finn watched idly as the big idiot puffed himself up in protest. He had to know he was being baited, right?

“Nuh-uh! Chan might come get us out!”

Guess not.

“Yeah, and pigs might fly.”

“Well, there is that one pig with the rooster tha-“

“That’s floating. Doesn’t count.”

Finn shut his eyes and laid back, letting the sound of pointless bickering wash over him. He’d intervene if it came to blows, but for now there wasn’t any point getting in the way. They’d tire out eventually. And it passed the probably-not-time, right?

Sometimes he really missed working for Shendu.


End file.
